what if i dont know what to call it so its this
by Glee Clue Rock 1251
Summary: what would happen when olivia lost her voice and it takes a long time for it to come back and the band dont have a lead singer and after a while everyone wants olivia out of the band read and found out what happens
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia's pov:  
>Me and my friends was singing at the pizza place and we are in a band called lemonade mouth<strong>

I was singing when i started not feel good but tried to leave it so i just kept singing when we were done we then sat and ate. When we were talking and laughing well everyone but me i was slowly eating pizza when Wen goes

" olivia are you ok?' everyone was looking at me to see what wen was talking about when I go ' ya I am fine'. Everyone started talking again then Mo goes " I have  
>to go see you at school<p>

tomorrow'. Everyone saw it getting late was lifted  
>The next day<br>My mom went and woke me up and then i got ready when my parents and my grandma said " good mooring." at the same time i try to say good mooring but i cant say a word they looked at me and grabbed one of my notebooks and a pen and wrote i cant speak my mom looked at me then when i was ready They all met at the lockers. Stella goes " look who

showed up your late." they look at me when wen goes" why are you late you are always here on time"? Mo

goes " Olivia are you listen"? Olivia look at them then gave them a notebook that reads SORRY I HAD A HARD TIME

COMING TO SCHOOL. (the one in bold and italic are when Olivia is talking) Stott was like everyone else and it

was quiet until he said " so can you sing or talk"? Everyone looked at Olivia and saw her shake her head. Wen " we better

go to class". When they get there and sat Down. The whole class time Olivia was just listening in class After school Stella " what are we going

to do she lost her voice we can't play with out a singer". Wen " we can have mo sing." Mo" what I can maybe sing some". Everyone was then happy and they tolded Olivia to get some rest.

The pizza place  
>They were singing at the pizza place and they were about to finish when Mo's phone ring she ran back stage while wen was doing<p>

has part and when Mo came back and started playing again when they were done and went back stage with everyone she tolded them who called Scott goes " we should go to the hospital then lifted

on the way to the hospital it was quiet until wen started talked and goes" I hope she is ok"?

Sorry I haven't wrote any stories I don't know what to write until I had this one in my head please review please and if anyone has ideas tell me


	2. Chapter 2

**when they get to the hospital they saw Olivia's grandma was in the waiting sat when they got there she saw the friends of Olivia's**

**they went up to her and Scott asks " what happen"? Everyone looked at Olivia's grandma and she goes " Olivia had a**

**headache and her throat hurt so I tolded her to go to bed and she did and after a while i went to check on her and when i**

**went to her i saw she was having a hard time breathing so I called the ambulance and they brought her here". Everyone**

**was quiet don't know what to say at all. The doctor came out to break the silence and goes olivia ?" Everyone stands and**

**the doctor goes " where is the grandma"? The grandma goes in front and goes " I am , how is she?" the doctor" she is in**

**coma". Everyone then was quiet until mo goes " can we see her?" the doctor then goes "yes she is in room 23". Everyone**

**went down the hallway and can see the number going past 12,15,20,22, and 23 when they see the room they just sat there no one don't want to open the door when**

**wen grabbed for the door nob and turned it when he did and when the door opened everyone then saw her lying in the bed**

**then the grandma walked up to her and sat right next to her everyone else just sat in the other chairs.**

**-Month -**

**It's been five weeks and Olivia still don't wake up yet and the group of friends haven't lifed Olivia's side only for school, bathroom and to eat**

**at lunch they sat there no one talked until Stella goes " you guys it's been month should we do the band with out Olivia?"**

**they looked at each other then mo " I think we can do the band but who is going to sing?" Charlie**

**goes " wait maybe we can find a another singer what do u guys think and when Olivia feels better she can come back".**

**Everyone looked at him and then wen goes I don't know if that is a great idea."**

**A/N hey do you think I should kick Olivia out of the band or don't its your choice and review please thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Wen "I don't think its a great idea what if she is better and if we kick her out of the band she will get mad and don't talk

to us do you guys what that?" The others looked at each other then Mo "goes maybe wait and after school we can see if

she is up." -after school-

They went to her door and knocked and went in and the grandma was

sitting there smiling and they were like why are you smiling then they look at Olivia and saw her awake and Scott goes

how do you feel? Olivia writes I am ok but what happen? the grandma goes "don't worry you were having trouble

breathing". She just sat there then Stella goes "just look at her and goes it looks like you might have to not sing then

right"? Everyone looks at her and Mo goes "Stella stop she just woke up can you leave her". Olivia writes "**what are you**

** talking about tell me now!"** The group looked at each other then wen goes "we were talking about kicking you out of the

band". Olivia wrote "**what did I do wrong do you guys like me in the band and were you guys acting like we were friends?"**

The group looked at each other then Scott goes "no we are friends". Olivia wrote "**so are you guys kicking me out**"

Stella goes "why don't you rest and we can talk about this later" **Olivia writes"no were you guys going to do that I want to hear**

** the voted**" The grandma and the group looked at each other and then wen goes "we were just talking about it" Olivia

just looked at them and don't know what to say at all. Mo goes "we are not acting to be your friends too." Everyone

looked at Stella and then Stella goes "don't you guys know come on I said its your choice." Olivia cant believe that and

then the nurse came in and goes "Olivia the doctor said that you get to get out tomorrow if you are feeling better." When

the nurse lifted Olivia then writes "**well am I kicked out or not I want to hear this**." The group looked at each other and

then Stella goes "well then". Wen goes "Stella why do you want Olivia out of the band"? Stella then goes "I don't know

but she has been sick for a month". Olivia then writes "**just leave I cant take this any more so just leave me alone**"!

After that they looked at each other then goes all together 'you are out of the band'! After they said that they saw Olivia

start having tears come down on her face and Olivia in writes "**out**" Wen" I tolded you guys this might happen".

Everyone looked at him and then just walked out of the hospital with out saying anything to each other then lift and

went home the next day at school they don't see Olivia at school so they just did what they normally do and Olivia she

was just got home and the doctor said "she can go to school tomorrow" when school (texting) _Mo: Olivia please answer_

_ me!_ After it was send they tried and tried to talk to her but they got nothing from Olivia. They were really sorry what

happen they were still voting for her

in the band or not but what they said was not planed at all wen goes "you guys did you get a text from Olivia yet" They

were like no Scott goes "why don't we go and knock on her door". Everyone then went over and Knocked on her door after

five minutes the grandma came and opened the door when she saw them she was like don't "come in what you did to

Olivia was really mean and I can believe you acted to be her friends so just leave"! then she closed the door and that was

it Scott goes "wow we musted made her really sad I cant believe we did that we are so mean." they when walks home

-the next day-

At school they saw Olivia but just lift her Olivia was really mad and she don't answer the text messages at all the worse

part is she is in all there classes so it will be really hard to not talk to her at all they don't know what to do when they

got to class she sat in her same sit everyone else that down all the classes were really hard to do they don't know what

to do so they just don't talk when it was lunch time and wen then goes " Olivia is sitting by her self do you guys what to

sit with her"? they just don't know what to do at all then mo goes " lets sit in where we normally sit.' When they sat

down they don't say a word for five minutes until they hear Olivia write down **LEAVE ME A ALONE**". They went up to them

and Scott goes " leave her alone". Ray " why should I"? Mo" please just go." Ray " I heard you guys kicked olivia out of

the band." They just looked at each other then Stella " will you heard that right." When she saw Olivia looking down she

then finish saying but we want her back in the band. Wen " Olivia do you what to be in the band or not"? They all looked

at Olivia and olivia wrote **WHAT YOU GUY DID I WOULD SAY NO**"! They looked at her and can't believe that.

_ A/N _

_ Hey for the vote I had one vote that said yes and one vote for a no to see if Olivia should get kicked out and if you count me in to the vote that would mean I what to know what would happen too so don't worry you are not the only ones thinking that and who said no I am sorry but I had to and I hoped you liked it thanks review please _


	4. Chapter 4

After that outburst she ran and just went to her locker and she felt a tap on her should and she turned over and saw ray

and she writes " what do you what"? He looks at her and goes " what they did to you is really mean and when do you

get you voice back?" Olivia writes " I will be able to talk by tomorrow why do you ask?" ray " look do you like to sing?"

she looks at him and then shook her head yes so then he goes " good because I was seeing if you what to join our

band?" Then after five minutes he goes " think about it." when he lifted Olivia then sees Mo " please tell me you are not

joining that band". Olivia writes " I don't know and leave me alone." then she walks away. Mo went over To the group

and goes " you guys ray was talking to Olivia about joining the band!" no one don't say a work. Then wen goes " she

might not even join she might join us again." After school Ray and his group sat there and asked Olivia to join no one

even talked when ray goes " well do you or not?" Olivia thought about it and writes " yes." the group goes "yes." then

ray goes " Olivia can I talk to you alone?" she then shake her head and they went to other table and he goes " Olivia I

love you!" Olivia looked at him and don't do nothing and just was thinking and goes " I love you too"! Then ray goes "

do you what to go on a date with me?" with out thinking she goes " yes!" she dont even use her board for lemonade

mouth they heard the whole think and the one person that was heart broken don't know what to say they looked at wen

and mo goes " wen are you ok?" he goes "ya I am going to go talk to you guys later." after ray walked Olivia home and

then they said goodbye to each other The next day at school Ray sat and was waiting for his new girlfriend olivia while he

was waiting Scott came and goes " what are you trying to do?" Scott and his friends then was there and so was rays

friends then ray goes " what are you guys talking about?" wen" why are you pretending to be her boyfriend?" ray " we

are in love and it's to late for you wen because I have her and you don't how do you like that?" the group then was

beating each other up until they heard stop you guys before you guys get in trouble when they look up they saw Olivia

ray goes up to her and goes " hey babe how are you?" Olivia " I am ok." then the teacher came and goes " what is going

on out here?" the teacher then saw the fight and goes " who started the fight?" no one don't say a word until Olivia goes

" I did." everyone looked at her and goes " you have a Detention." Olivia then goes "Ok when the teacher lifted the two

groups looked at her and can't believe she did that ray then goes " Olivia why would you do that?" Olivia looked at them

and goes " even if we are not friends or not in the group she was talking about both of the group I can still do that next

class is my Detention thing so I better leave before leaving she kissed ray on the lips and lifted. For everyone else they

just sat there until Stella goes " maybe we should go in there two what do you guys think?" the two groups shake there

heads and were on there way to Detention.

A/N hey I just got a idea about this one so here you go I hope you like it and keep review thanks and if you have any ideas tell me thanks again and more to come by i am not sure but maybe saturday or sunday thanks one more time


	5. Chapter 5

They then went In to Detention and they saw Olivia doing something in her notebook. They went and sat down and Mo

goes " Olivia"? Olivia looked at them and goes " why are you goes in here?" Ray" you are not really need to be here."

Olivia then goes " I do that to stay here." Olivia then turned around and was in her notebook again. After five minutes

the bell went off and they went out when they lifted the building they all then went home.

(texting to each other)

Mo: y

did Olivia do that for us?

Scott: Idk but she don't need to do that

Stella: well she is singing to night do you what to go?

Mo: well...

Scott: Idk

Stella: come on maybe Olivia will be happy and where is wen?

Mo: we might be mad about

Olivia and ray and sure hbu Scott?

Scott: fine and lol that might be true

Stella: wen do u what to come and see Olivia?

Wen: Idk Stella: please? We are all going.

Wen: fine

(after texting They met at the pizza place and sat down when they

were done ray goes " Olivia what is wrong?" nothing I am fine y would you thank something is wrong. That night they

lifted and went home. It's been 4 months Olivia is dating ray still and ray was talking to his band and one of them goes "

when are you going to stop Pretending to date her?" I will tell her sometime ok? Then lemonade mouth went over there

and Stella goes " you were Pretending to date her!" Mo why would you do that?" ray " why would you kick her out of the

band?" Wen " answer our question first!" then started yelling at each other then they heard "STOP!" they look it was

Olivia. Ray " you heard don't you?" Olivia then just shake her head yes and. then they saw tears come down on her

face and then she ran and lifted school to go home for the others they then just don't know what to do so they went to

class then went home At Olivia's house Olivia's grandma was hugging her to make her stop crying when she stop her

mom and dad came from work and the mom goes " hey Olivia" Olivia went and hugged them then her dad goes " me and

your mom are going to a party ok?" Olivia goes "yes" the parents then went to get really and then said good bye for the

others (texting)

Ray: Olivia answer please!

Mo : Olivia we need to talk

Wen: y won't u answer?

Stella: Olivia!

Scott: Olivia I am going to let u think we all r answer when u r really!

(after texting)

Olivia looked at her phone and don't answer the text they all did then Olivia's grandma came in crying and Olivia goes

grandma what is wrong?" Olivia's grandma goes " Olivia your mom died in a car crash and your dad went to jail" Olivia

then burst out crying then after a while Olivia went to sleep. The next day At school Olivia don't go again. Stella goes " I

am going to Olivia's house after school they looked at each other and agree so they went to class after they went and

wen had her home work when they got there Stella knocked on the door and Olivia was at the door ray then goes " hey"

she don't say a word to them at all the then wen goes here is your homework" Mo goes " have you been crying?" Olivia

then had tears coming again Olivia's grandma came and goes " Olivia go and sat down". Olivia then went and sat down in

the living room the grandma goes " come outside" when everyone was outside the grandma then goes" Olivia is having

trouble right" they look at each other and then ray goes " what is going on?" the grandma goes " her mom died and her

dad is in jail" they were like "what how did that happen?"

_**Here is the others chapter I hope you like it thanks and keep **_

_**review please I really like how I got ten reviews that is really good and if you have anymore ideas tell or pm me thanks review**_


	6. Chapter 6

After olivia's grandma told them they dont know what to say then wen goes " can we go in there?" the grandma shook her

head no and goes " you should go home". Mo then goes " is she coming to school?" the grandma goes " I don't know I ask

her and she saids no". The next day at school Ray " wow that was really easy kicking her out of the band"! Charlie goes "

don't you think even to keep her in the band for while longer?" ray " no it was half the lemonade mouths fault too". The

others then walked in. Charlie don't stop and was thinking Olivia needs to go back in lemonade mouth he wasn't listening

to the teachers because he was thinking of a plan to do it. After school Charlie then went over to Olivia's house and went

over and knocked on the door. When Olivia saw him she goes" yes". Charlie goes " Olivia can I talk to you please?" Olivia

don't know what to say then goes " come in." when they sat in the living no one don't talk until five minutes then Charlie

goes " Olivia do you like to sing?" she looked at him and don't know what to say at first and see what he is talking about

**sorry its short it should be long but i am having a little trouble with this and if you guys i am talking about my readers that love this book have any and i mean any ideas pm me or review and your part will be on here and like i said sorry about it being short i am hoping i have another chapter done by i dont really know but my goal is to have it on wednesday, or thursday i dont know so lets see thnaks,**

**Glee Clue Rocks 1251**

**Review? **


	7. Chapter 7

She then goes " yes then goes Why are u asking?" Charlie goes " because I know about your parents and can you do one

thing?" she looked at them and goes " what is it?" Charlie goes " come back to school". Olivia just sat there and don't know

what to say then Charlie goes " why don't you think about and text me". She then goes " I will text you have I am going to

school or not." He then say " bye". Then he lift.

(texting)

Olivia: hey Charlie: hey, Did u think about what we were talking

about?

Olivia: ya and I will go to school

Charlie: good and if u what u can talk to me ok

Olivia: thanks Charlie: see u at

school

(done texting)

At school They all then saw Olivia and ray came up to her and goes " hey glad you are at school". Olivia just Pretend he

was not there. Lemonade mouth went over and tried to talk to her but still she don't talk to anyone. Wen goes " will you

guys say she needs to be back in the band or not". They looked at wen and don't know what to say.

(Texting)

To: Olivia Can we talk to u? From: Scott

To: Olivia Can u please text us! From: Stella

To: Olivia We r all sorry ok please text us! From: wen

To: Olivia Can u please say something? From: mo

(Done texting)

Olivia looked at her phone and saw the texting but she don't know to answer it. A month It's been a month since she

talked to ray and his group and lemonade mouth. Charlie and the lemonade mouth were talking and was thinking how to

get Olivia back there. Olivia went in her locker and a note fell out on the floor and she saw the note and she picked it up

and this is what it said:

_**Dear Olivia, **_

_**Can you met us at the pizza place? If you are coming come on this Friday at 6:30. **_

_**And sorry about your parents we know you miss them really bad. From: ?**_

After Olivia

readed the note she was wondering who wrote the letter. When Olivia went home she don't know who wrote that letter

she then saw her grandma and they were talking about the letter. Olivia still wondered who sended the letter.

**A/N hey **

**how did you guys like that I hope u like that and tell me any ideas ok and sorry its short i been haveing trouble with these so can you please help me maybe if you guys have any ideas and pleas review **


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia kept looking at the letter it's three day until its time to go there. She don't know who wrote the letter at all. At school

The lemonade mouth and rays group was by the locker talking then Mo goes " wen are you still in love with Olivia?" wen

then was then quiet then he goes " shhhhhh!" they just burst out laughing. Olivia came and went to her locker and ray went

over by her and goes " Olivia babe look I was going to tell you please can we talk about this?" Olivia then just walked away

ray went back by everyone then they went to class at lunch they sat at the table and started talking they then saw Olivia

walk past and sat down. After school Charlie just sat there and don't know what to say he whated to talk to Olivia so bad

he whated to talk about lemonade mouth. In wens mind I wish Olivia would talk to me I miss her so bad I what her to

talk to and I miss she would be back in lemonade mouth too and not happy about her use to date ray. Back to the world

Everyone was just don't know what to do at all they what Olivia back but hey don't get it back. Stella goes " what are we

going to do we need her back in the band. At Olivia's house To: Olivia How r u? From : ? Olivia don't know what to say

at all To: Olivia Did u get the letter? From: ? Olivia then started crying someone was texting her and she don't know who

it was she went down stairs and goes " GRANDMA SOMEONE IS TEXTING ME! The grandma just then the grandma then

called 911 and tolded the police after they then was in the house for a week then they got a call from the police and said

it was safe to go back what we were doing. The next day Ray went over by Olivia and ray goes " hey, I heard what

happen this weekend". Olivia looked at him and goes " how did you know?" ray the whole school knows". Olivia then

started to get freaking out she then goes how do you know?"

**_Here you guys go and and if people think its a ray and a olivia because they were dating listen to what wen says in this story and listen good because you will be surprise and keep reviewing please  _**


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie goes over and sees olivia freaking out he knows what is going on and then he goes " calm down!" Olivia "calm

down, calm down how can I calm down when people know?" everyone was watching this time. Ray" Olivia we were

worried about you." Olivia then just ran out of the school building and everyone was just stood there. Scott " you tolded

her"? Ray and Charlie just shake there heads yes after they went to class. After school (texting) To: Olivia Olivia can you

please text me? From: Charlie To: Olivia Can you please call us or something please? From : Scott (done texting) Olivia

just sat there on her bed she looked at her phone and she had two messages she don't know if she should call or not.

She reached under her pillow and grabed a picture of her and her parents she whispered to her self I miss u both. After

she went at there doing nothing. Lemonade mouth was walking home when wen goes "I will meet you guys at school

tomorrow". Then they all said good bye after wen went to Olivia's house knocked on the door and Olivia's grandma

opened it and goes " yes." wen " hey is Olivia here? Olivia's grandma " yes she is up stairs". She let wen in and he went

up stairs and found her room. He then knocked on the door and don't hear a word so he goes " Olivia?" then he went in

and saw nothing there at all he walked to her bed and saw a note and it saids Dear who ever is reading this, I am sorry I

can't take it between my parents, school, and the band so I am running away do don't come finding me Olivia After wen

read this he went down stairs and goes " Olivia's grandma Olivia ran away". She don't say a word and then he handed

the note to her she when goes " this is not good!, lets give her maybe a five hours to come home." So after an hour she

called 911 and when they got there they were looking around to see anything. One of the police went over by olivia's

grandma and goes " how long have she been gone?" Olivia's grandma " well she has been gone for thrifts hours." the

cop" when did you know she was gone?" Olivia's grandma " wen was the first to know about it." the cop went over to

wen and goes" so did she leave anything for us?" wen handed the note to him and he goes " thanks we will call if we find

anything." when the cops lifted wen and Olivia's grandma was then quiet and wen then goes " I better go bye." when

wen lifted he went home and went to bed but can't sleep but after a while he then went to bed At school Wen was telling

them everything what happen when he was done Scott goes " what to yu mean she is gone!" wen " don't look at me I

don't know what happened!" Mo " you guys stop it don't fight I bet we can find her". Stella " ya and did you call the

police?" wen just shake his head ray and Charlie came and heared everything. Everyone was asking what should they do

now?

**_A/N hey how do you people like that? And I did two chapters I like that yes! So tell me if you like it or not and would anyone what Olivia get soled or just run away? I am going to upload this week and Please review thanks _**


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia have been gone for three weeks and no one knows where she is at all. Olivia's grandma really misses her too. The

police is still looking for her and they still found nothing. At school The group did what they have to do. After class the

group of boys waited for wen and Scott goes " do you miss her?" wen " what are you talking about?" Scott " you know who

I am talking about!" wen " fine yes I miss her I love her and she is missing!" the group of boys then just laugh and goes "

we just have to see if Olivia is in love with you." After school They went over to Olivia's house and knocked on the door.

Olivia's grandma then comes to the door and opened it mo goes " hey." the grandma then goes " come in they went in and

sat in the living room. Stella goes " so did the police find anything?" the grandma just shook her head no. Everyone was

hoping that they would find something but nope they don't. Then there was a call and the grandma then went over and

answered it. She goes " hello?" then the voice goes " grandma?" the grandma goes " OLIVIA!" after hearing that they went

to the phone and the grandma put it on speaker Olivia " grandma I am so scared I don't know we're I am!" mo then take

the phone and goes Olivia? Olivia goes " mo is that you? Mo " yes it's all of us were are you? Olivia " I don't know please

fine me!" then they heard screaming and the phone was off. Everyone was scared and can't believe that she hang up on

them.

_**A/N hey sorry it take so long and how short it is but dont worry there is** ** more to come by this week maybe i am not sure though and i will try and if u have any ideas tell me please pm me or something I am running out of Ideas and review please **___


	11. Chapter 11

After that call the grandma then started to cry she can't believe she is somewhere and no one can found her. Ray " wow do

you think we will find her or not?" they sat there and no one said a word. Then the police went in the house to look for

more people when the police was looking in Olivia's room they saw something and went over by the group of people and

showed them and what it said was this: Kidnapped Olivia and go to the old building and keep her there everyone then went

over there and no one know what to do so Stella just ran in there and the rest followed her when they went to the room

they went in there and saw Olivia tied up. Stella and scott went and untied her they saw how she was in really bad pain

and when they got her out she whispered "watch out!" they looked behind and saw the guy that kidnaped her and the guy

then had a gun and was going to shot the group. The guy then shot the gun and then the group had there eyes closed and

heard a bang!

_**Sorry it took long I was having trouble with this story and sorry its short next time it will be longer. we have **_

_** 3 or 4 more chapters lifted and if u guys have any ideas tell me in the review or pm me and I will put your ideas in the **_

_**story and put your name in a chapter too and i have a new story coming and i was thinking who what to help me with that **_

_**pm me thanks and keep reviewing **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Stella pov**

When we opened our eyes what we say was not pretty I went over by Olivia she was against the wall laying there she

was unconscious and right on her shoulder was blood. And we all know what that means she was shot.

**Wen Pov**

I can't believe she did that for us but we are lucky that she is not died we hope so I sat down by here and had her hand in mine.

** Mo pov**

I can't believe this so I called 911 and tolded them what happen that I know and after I tolded everyone that they will be

hear as fast as they can

**Scott pov**

Wow I feel bad that she was kidnaped and now she is like this. I then heard the ambulance so I ran down and got them

up there. They take Olivia down the stairs and out side. And loaded her.

**At the hospital**

we sat there waiting for her. The grandma sat there and don't say a word to no body.

**(no ones pov)**

The doctor came out and goes "Olivia?" they all stood up and the group stood up and the grandma goes " I am Olivia's

grandma". The doctor " hello, now I am sorry to say but Olivia is in coma." the grandma goes " can we see her?" the

doctor " yes she is in room **152**". The group went in the long hall way and saw numbers **145, 147, 150, and 152** when

they stopped by the door the grandma opened the door and they saw her laying there in coma. The group can't believe

she is like this.

**2 weeks after**

It's been two weeks the doctor tolded them if they talk to her she might wake up. Scott " Olivia's grandma why don't

you go and get something to eat we will call you if she is up." the grandma was about to go against it but just lifted. Wen

went up to her and whisper " Olivia we need you to wake up". The rest sat there don't know what to do and then mo

went and was holding her hand. Until mo goes " I felt her squeeze my hand!" everyone sat around and Scott goes " I will

get a doctor and Olivia's grandma." after five minutes They all went in and the doctor went and was checking Olivia.

Then Olivia woke up and she looked scared. The grandma goes " why is she like she doesn't know who we are?" the

doctor " she lost her memory." they looked at each other. And don't know what to say.

_**i am soo sorry that it is short but here it is the next chapter and when you read this and it said the outsiders sorry bout that i was in a hurry and i wrote something in my review if you what and i need votes for my last chapter to see who olivia should date so i need that and if you have any ideas pm me thanks and **__**Review?**_


	13. Chapter 13

olivia pov:

There are people round me that I don't know who they are and I see some guy by me so I ask them where am I?" they look at me and some person that is on my left goes " you are at the hospital." then I go " what happen?" then this guy I don't know goes " you got kidnaped and saved our live." I was looking at the people and ask who are you?"

The grandma pov:

When she asked That we look at each other and I went first and goes " I am your grandma." she looked at me and then she asked we are these people so I looked at them and goes " this is wen, Scott, Stella, mo, charlie, and ray. She looked at them and then goes " where are my parents?" we looked down and don't say a word.

Wen pov:

After five minutes I spoked up and goes " your mom died and your dad is in jail." Olivia looked at us and she started crying. Then Olivia's grandma goes " why don't you kids go home and you can come back after school if you what."

Stella pov:

We looked at each other and then we said our good byes and get well soon and we lifted and while we are in the hall and was ready to walk out I then forgot we had a thing we had to do and I go " guys we have to go and sing for the school and we only have an hour.

Mo pov:

When Stella said. That we ran to the school and they were all ready called our band so we went up there and wen goes " hey guys we have a song for a girl who is in the hospital and who else are in the hospital and for you guys". Then we started singing.

At the hospital

Olivia's pov:

I was lookin what is on tv when I heard my name I think it was me I am still not sure but then I listened and I really liked it. It was a really good song they are really good.

Back to mo's pov:

Wow we did good so after we stayed for a while then went home.

At school

Scott povs:

We were walking and everyone was asking how Olivia was. We tolded them she loss her memory and we got Olivia's homework and we made get well cards for her too.

At the hospital

Olivia's pov:

I was woke and looked around and then i found out i was in a hospital and then my door opened and it was my gradma i was like grandma?" she looked surprise and went over.

Wen pov:

I really love her and she lost her memory but she is getting better at it too though. When we went in her room she was a sleep we went and sat her get well cards at the nigh stand and we sat there. Olivia's grandma said she was going to get something to eat and asked if we whated something but we said no.

Stella pov:

We looked at saw her but she don't say a word to us. I got her "Olivia how are you feeling?" the door opened and olivia goes " grandma?" her grandma went and huged her while Olivia was crying. She goes " what happen?" then I tolded her and everyone helped me with it. Charlie pov:

I walked in and saw everyone look at me we sat there and then Olivia's grandma goes " why don't we let Olivia rest and we can come later." we lifted and went out to eat while Olivia's grandma went to a different place.

Olivia pov:

When they lifted I saw cards on my night stand so I grab them and I readed the first one and this is what it said: dear Olivia,

We know that you are pretty mad at us and we under stand. We hope you feel better and thanks for saving us you are a true friend for doing that. Even though you might not remember that. There is one person that miss you the most. It was wen. Hey! You said wont say that! Anyways get well

Love,

Everyone

When I was done writing I was crying I don't remember why I am here and that was nice of them. Then I heard a knock and looked up and they all went in and my grandma too.

Wen pov:

We went in seeing her cry but we don't know what to say then I heard Stella goes" hey." Olivia just then sat up and Olivia looked at her grandma and then goes " why am I here?" we all looked at each other and don't know what to say.

No ones pov

Scott then goes " Olivia you ran way and it's been a week or more then you got kidnaped after we don't know how long but we found you and some person was going to shot us but someone got shot for us. Olivia looked at them and gave them a small smile. There was a knock on the door and it was a doctor he went over and goes " how are you feeling?" Olivia " I am feeling better." the doctor " you get to leave in a week ok?" the grandma goes " yes." when the doctor lifted it was quiet then mo goes " we like to say something too, thanks for helping us." Olivia " looked at them and goes " your welcome." then ray went in the room and he had a wheelchair. Olivia looked around and her grandma and Stella helped her out of bed and was in the wheelchair Olivia goes " is the doctor ok with this?" the grandma goes " yes he is ok with it." wen opened the door and Olivia then heard something outside. When they went outside Olivia saw fans of lemonade mouth was there. Olivia goes " why are they here?" mo laughed and goes " they what to know how you are feeling." she watched everyone and saw the fans of them. The fans had signs that some said Olivia in big letter and some said come back to the band. The fans were talking to Olivia and Olivia was having fun. Then it was time to go and rest. They all went back in the next day at school Everyone keeped asking about her...

_**Sorry I had to stop there and know the next and last chapter is this week and I hope you liked it review thanks review?**_


	14. Chapter 14

After school they know it's time so they went to the hospital and went to her room. When they saw her a sleep and the grandma was sating and looking at the tv when she hear someone coming in she looked and saw the group of friends.  
>Stella pov:<br>Olivia's grandma do you think it is time?" then we all heard what do you mean do you think it is time?" we look and Olivia was lying there looking at us. Olivia's grandma goes " Olivia you know what we are talking about." Olivia then looked away. I then go Olivia's grandma." the grandma then shake her head and then left the room.  
>Mo pov:<br>When Olivia's grandma left we sat there and then after five minutes I then go " Olivia you know what we are talking about.  
>No ones pov:<br>Olivia then goes " I am sorry what you all did is not nice." they just sat there and know what she was talking about. Ray goes " what you did in school was really nice and you don't need to do that for us." olivia " i dont care who cares i did that to be nice ok."then she goes " just leave i cant take this anymore." they looked at each other and then they were about to leave then.  
>After a week<br>They dont come back after what olivia said they dont come and see her anymore. Then there was a knock on the door and it was Olivia's grandma. She helped Olivia up and they were getting ready to get out of the hospital when they are ready to go then they went out and when they went out Olivia heard her name be called. The group of friends were on the stage and was getting ready.  
>Scott pov:<br>Do you guys think this is going to work?" the rest looked at each other and goes we hope.  
>Then they Started singing after they went and cheated with other people. Then they hear hey everyone." everyone looked and can't believe who they saw it was Olivia on stage. Olivia then goes " I have a song for everyone. After she was done everyone started clapping. When she was done she then went home.<br>At school  
>Everyone was by her locker and they turned and saw Olivia. Everyone did what they normally.<br>Wen pov:  
>It was during lunch and no one was going crazy. Then I remember something and take my phone out.<br>Texting  
>To: Olivia<br>Olivia we can't take it anymore please be in the band.  
>From: wen<p>

To: wen  
>I can't!<br>From: Olivia  
>Done texting<br>The rest then saw wen texting and it still don't work.  
>Texting again<br>Mo: Olivia please?  
>Olivia: no!<br>Scott: Olivia we r sorry."  
>Stella: Olivia?<br>Olivia: NO!  
>Wen: I can't take it Olivia I had feelings for you since we meet I love you ok and when you dated ray I was heart broken.<br>Done texting  
>No ones pov:<br>They saw Olivia frozen and they all know what that means. Then Olivia went over and sat down Olivia then goes " I love you too." wen smiled and then Stella goes " well?" Olivia " I will go back in the band." everyone smiled the two are know dating and they were all Happy the end

I hoped u liked it even the ending review?


End file.
